Fragmented Hearts Chains of the Future
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: After their adventures seem to be over Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Naminé have returned or in Naminé chosen to go with to the islands. Then a strane boy and girl show up. SoraX Kairi, RikuXNaminé, OcXOc Rated T for safe measure.AU KH2.
1. Chapter 1: The Storm

MP: My first game fic so go easy on me.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own the KH characters they are copy right of Square Enix and Diseny. I do own my character, so HANDS OFF. And today I've decided to be spontaneous, SUPPORT OUR TROUPS!(I think in honor of all my military family members I should continue writing that, and I don't care about anti-armed conflict supporters flaming me for it.)

Chapter one: The on coming storm

A young girl stood on a dock of a small island and saw a storm blowing in. Her brown hair blown in her face, well the strands near her face that always eluded capture when she pulled it back. Her sapphire eyes set in determination. Her purple gown blown against her slim body. Her face looked as if it would rather be wearing a care free expression. "So, it begins again." She said. A boy with silvery-blonde hair walked up behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. His sea colored eyes grave, his face naturally serious. "You ready?" he asked. "Yes." She replied. They weren't even scared when the waves began to lap up against the shore.

A giant black orb formed in the sky. The pair looked up. They saw Dark Side appear and neither flinched. The shadows began to appear and they each pulled out a small charm, a key chain. The boy's Oblivion, the girl's Oath keeper. The matching blades showed up and they began to fight off the nearest shadows. They fought until they were cornered on an island connected by a bridge. "Death is nothing to fear, neither are they." Said the girl. "Well at least we fought." Said the boy. They continued fighting until a light engulfed them.

-------------------------ON the DESTINY islands WITH our HEROES-------------------------

Riku, Sora, and Kairi were walking along the beach content to never leave again. "After all of those crazy adventures, I'll be happy if I never see another you-know-what." Said the 17-year-old told his companions. "But Naminé was able to come with us." Said Sora. The young witch was very happy to leave Castle Oblivion and help Sora and Crew defeat the Heartless for now if not forever. The happy 15-year-old and Riku were together but they tried to hide it, which was very funny.

"Guys wait up!" yelled a voice. A blonde girl some what shorter than Kairi came running. "Hi Naminé." Said Kairi. "I just finished my best drawing ever." She said. It was of both Key masters with their companions. Naminé next to Riku, Kairi next to Sora and everyone else where there was room. "It's stunning." Said Kairi. "Yeah but then I drew this on an impulse. Wonder why." She said and it was a strange boy and girl back to back holding a key blade each. Naminé had colored both but the thing was the eyes. The girl's and the boy's looked so familiar.

"Hey those kinda look like my eyes." remarked Sora Pointing to the girl. "Yeah and she has Oath keeper. The boy looks a lot like Riku." Said Kairi. "Maybe just my imagination." Said the confused witch. "Yeah, well maybe but the details are breath taking." Said Riku. Naminé blushed. "You're only saying that because you are my boy friend." She said. "No I'm not Nami." He said using her pet nickname. She smiled. She then saw she had drawn something odd; it was a group of heartless in the boy and girl's picture as background and the poupaou tree island as the ground they stood on.

"Guys, I never knew I had drawn _them_ in this picture." She said pointing them out. "Maybe your powers are telling you something?" suggested Sora. "Maybe but why two individuals who look like us? You don't think that they are-," she said. "Just my thoughts exactly." Said Riku. "So much for a normal life." Muttered Sora, not meaning it of course but it made him wonder, if they had blades where were he, Kairi, Naminé, and Riku? Why had the heartless come back? He thought he had sealed their horrid kind away. 'Well looks like they break out again' he thought.

"Well a thunder storm's coming. We should get shelter soon." Said Naminé even though there wasn't a cloud in sight. They knew better. The witch could sense rain miles away, since most magic takes a lighting bolt to activate some of their concoctions. Not that she used those types of things. They headed to the Mayor's house since it was where the girl's live. Sora and Riku had to sprint, and swim quickly to get to their houses before the storm rolled in. It was a normal storm for them yet the group was alert in case it was another Heartless invasion.

Sora's mother hadn't noticed that since her son had returned he was different. More mature and less care free than he had been. He came home panting and she asked, "Why are you panting?" "Naminé, said it, was going to storm, and I didn't, want to, get caught, in it." He panted. He walked to his room and sat down on his bed and saw the storm was normal so far but he was far from relaxed, he was on guard. He was so much on guard he didn't notice his mother calling him down to diner. When he didn't come she entered his room and told him diner was ready. He nodded and went down stairs. He ate quickly, said a rushed 'thanks' and went back up to his room and was still watching the storm warily.

At Naminé and Kairi's house the girl's were doing the same. The mayor was confused by their actions but he assumed it was a girl thing. Riku's dad was oblivious to his son's actions. The boy could have ran around naked, hair on fire, and singing the Barney song and he wouldn't have noticed at all. Not that Riku was ever tempted to do this. He was scanning the sky for anything odd. '_Naminé_,' '_Yes_?' '_You see anything odd yet_?' '_Not yet_.' she replied. Riku retraced from the mind link. 'It's too calm,' he thought to him self. He was restless. He, like Sora, didn't really mind abnormal but just nothing that would her innocents. He smiled thinking back to the time he and Naminé found their mind link.

Flash Back

_They were sitting on the beach just after arriving home to their family and friends. Everyone vaguely knew there was a strange storm but that was it. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie said they had strange adventures. Tidus's and Wakka's were similar. Everyone who had adventures were older. The adults didn't really notice their 13, 14, and 15-year-olds were now 15,16, and 17-year-olds. Naminé thought to her self '**I wish I could tell Riku how I felt, but I'm afraid he doesn't love me back**,' '**Of course I do**,' came a reply. '**I didn't say that aloud, how did you hear me**?' he asked. '**Dunno, just did**,' came the reply. And they found only by concentrating on each other could they make this work._

End Flash back

---------------------The next morning after the storm----------

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Naminé were walking along collecting sea shells when Kairi found something more than a bunch of sea weed. "AHHHHHH! A HAND!" she squealed and was instantly made at her self for reacting like that. Sora and riku cleared away the Sea weed. "No way!" he said. It was the girls from Naminé's picture. Riku saw another bunch of sea weed and found the boy. "This is way too freaky, even for us." Said Kairi. The others could only nod in agreement.

------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------

Sora and Riku: Please review


	2. Chapter 2: Whose Your Daddy?

**WARNING: SPOILERS FROM CoM IN THIS STORY**

MP: Thanks for reviewing **myoathkeeper, **Ke my OCs take it away

OCs: MP doesn't own the Kingdom Hearts characters, they are property of Disney and Square Enix.

Chapter 2

Riku and Sora were carrying the strange arrivals while the girls shot theories about identity and arrival, "Maybe they're cast a ways?" said from Naminé. "Or Run a ways?" said Kairi. "Or time travelers?" "Maybe world travelers?" They boys just ignored that while they talked about other things. "Yaknow they seem kinda familiar, not just from the picture but maybe we've met before and I just don't remember?" said Sora. "I'm getting the same feeling. So maybe my memory's getting as bad as yours. "Hey not funny!" said Sora pouting. Riku just laughed. The girl's were so busy talking about possible origins they didn't notice the boys had stopped.

THUD! 6 people were laying in the sand, 2 unconscious. Sora and Riku looked around but were shocked to see a battered row boat near by. They scooped up they supposed 'cast a ways' and saw a weathered man, and a weathered woman on the beach, each wearing a cloak. They were staggering and the girls were the first to reach them, since the boys were carrying the strange new teens. "Is there any water near by?" asked the man with a raspy voice that rang familiar in Sora's ears. from Naminé , since they were on the place near the poupaou tree island, ran to the small fresh water spring and was back in no time. "Here." She said.

The man accepted the water and handed it to the woman who drank from it first then he drank from it. They then asked, "Does the maiden Irene still live amongst the islands?" he asked. "Irene? Does she have a last name?" asked Riku. "Irene Sky?" he asked. "Yes." Said Sora. "Could you take me to her?" he asked. Sora nodded. "I'm Looking for Ryo Terrtros." Said the woman. "Sure he's still here too." Said Riku. Both boys were looking at the strangers warily. The girls didn't under stand since they didn't really use last names on the islands. Sora's last name was sky (A/N HAHA 'SKY' SKY!) while Riku's was Terrtros. This is why they were looking at the strangers oddly. The girl's head to their homes while Riku and Sora, still carrying the strange 'cast a ways', lead each cast a away to the houses of their specified people.

Sora, with some difficulty, knocked on the door his mother answered and saw the cloaked man. Her eyes widened with shock. "Hikaru!" she said. "Irene!" he said. Sora squeezed passed, went to his room, and set the girl on his bed. He saw she was soaked so he dug through his clothing and found his mom's laundry accident. A slightly smaller pair of pants, and a now-pink-once-white shirt. He quickly changed her clothing trying not to look and was done quickly. He let her gown near the window to dry. The girl was sleeping peacefully, well it appeared that way.

Girl's Dream

Two blur figures were looking over a basket. In side was a baby. Girl. The words weren't heard but she knew what they were. The first figure, a woman, said, 'Wow she's beautiful, what to name her though,' the second figure, a man, said, 'How about you pick a letter then I pick a letter until we get a suitable girl's name,' he suggested. 'Alright, S,' said the Woman. 'E,' said the man. 'R,' said the woman, 'A,' said the man. 'That name will do.' Said the woman. Another blurry figure, another man, came into view. 'It's a boy,' he said, 'Congratulations. Ours is a girl,' she the first man. 'What did you name her?' he asked and the girl didn't sense the response but the second man said, 'It's a good name, I hope you don't mind but we named our son after you,' 'I'm honored, had our been a boy we,' he said hugging the woman, 'had agreed to name him after you'

The happy scene was replaced by two children standing side by side fighting off a bunch of heartless, with a flash it was the girl and the boy fighting but she wasn't holding Oath Keeper any more, it was the normal Kingdom key, a blade she'd only heard of. Her key chain on lasted as long as the strength of her heart held out, she could only summon it if she had no other options since she almost always collapsed after wards. A permanent blade was one she'd never held, nor her friend. She knew she was in a dream since she was not holding the Oath Keeper. 'I have to wake up.' She thought and then found her self laying on a bed. She sat up and saw a boy sitting near by. His eyes, 'His eyes are just like mine!' she thought she reached for Oath Keeper and found it was still there. She noticed she wasn't wearing that gown any more, when she even let her friend talk her into wearing it baffled her.

She knew she couldn't be where she was. It was a trick of Ansem's! She summoned the blade and said, "This isn't funny Ansem." She was up and The boy across from her looked ready to fight. Sora was shocked when she suddenly sat up, and reched for something on her neck, then he yelling, "This isn't funny Ansem." She summoned Oath Keeper and looked ready to attack. He would be ready to defend, though he wasn't sure how. He made a blocking movement when she sliced and the key blade appeared. Down stairs Irene and Hikaru heard clashing sound come from Sora's Room. They ran to his room and saw him battling a strange girl with even stranger weapons.

"Irene, you never told me Sora was the Key Blade Master." Said Hikaru. "I hadn't known. That freaky storm, you don't mean," she asked. "Yes, That was what I was telling you about. Sora must have been chosen during it. But this girl, how could she wield a key blade." He said. The girl moved fast , but Sora was slightly faster, since every moment of using her blade like this was slowly sapping her strength. "Who, Are You!" she yelled. "I'm, Sora! Who Are You!" he asked as she dodged another attack, close range, that was hard to do. "Sera!" she said. "Why, Are, You Attacking Me!" he yelled. "Because, You, Can't, BE, Real, Ansem, Just, RE-,Obliterated, This, island, And, My, Partner, And, I, Had, Failed, To, Stop, Him." She said.

He stopped and she stopped her attack in mid-swing. "That's not possible, there was a storm last night but nothing happened." He said. "But you can't exist no matter what." She said un summoning her key blade turning it back into a charm. "Why?" he asked. "Because you just can't!" she yelled. Then Hikaru butted in, "Uh, hi Who are you any way." He asked. "I'm Sera, and I'm the only defender left against Ansem Seeker of Darkness. My friend, whose name just happens to be Sora, is my only partner. The other who could of helped are long gone, taken out in a sneak attack. This created 4 of the most powerful heartless ever. We knew it would be a matter of time till they came for us." She said, bitterness in her voice.

"Well, I guess this is the wrong moment but, Riku's out side with that other boy who is threatening pain upon us if we don't let him in." said Hikaru. A crash was heard, and Riku and his look alike came in. "Sera, you alright?" he asked. "I'm Fine. Just confused." She said. Riku turned to Hikaru, and said, "So you are Sora's dad." Then man pulled back the hood and Sora nearly fainted from shock. He looked almost identical to the man. "Yes. I'm from Twilight town. The need for the Key bearers is dire. Both of You." He said looking at Riku. "You mean?" he asked. "But we need to solve the mystery of Sera and the other Sora." He said. "Well clear this up for me, You're Sora Sky right and You're Riku Terrtros?" asked Sera. "Yes." They said that and the girl promptly fainted.

"Now she's **_defiantly_ _going to_** think Ansem's behind this." Said the other Sora. "Why?" asked Riku. "Well it's a long story. We've been fighting Ansem our whole lives. He just doesn't know when to quit. Our parents, through a sneak attack, were turned into heartless, their hearts hidden somewhere. We were left with the burden of trying to find a way off our home world. We eventually did, but then through several events, the 4 strongest heartless Ansem could send after us, namely our parents, chased us home after several years away. He had been tormenting Sera with images of her parents because she is convinced it is all her fault. The one heartless had been after her, yet her mother blocked. Ansem was furious about that but then again, Sera's heart was just as good as her mother's." said the other Sora.

"What about you?" asked Sora. "Me, I've learned to ignore the images of my old man accusing me of turning him into a heartless. My mother how ever, she went boldly and told them to take her not me. They snuck up from behind and got my father. Sera and I ran as fast as we could and found the world exit by complete accident. Any way we were cornered on the island with the poupauo tree. Then a light came and I'm not sure what happened next except for I woke up with Riku standing near me." He said. "He didn't attack me, though I guess Ansem has really messed with Sera." Said Riku.

"Messed with isn't the word, more like extremely disturbed. She has had to deal with more night mares than me since Ansem knows she blames her self." Said the other Sora. "Will she wake up any time soon?" asked Sora. The other Sora said, "She'll be up in 5 minuets. However to confirm you aren't illusions I need a few questions answered. How old are you?" "17." Said Riku. "16." Said Sora. "Ok, How many key chains did you get from the first time you faced off against the heart less?" she asked. "10." He said. "Ok You Riku, what was the blade maleficent gave you called?" "Soul Stealer." He said.

"Ok you're real." Said the other Sora. "Since it's confusing, I'll go by my middle name Richard, my mom insisted." He said. "So we can call you Rich for short?" asked Sora. "Yeah. Oh Sera's waking up." Said Rich. The girl woke up and sat up. "Are they?" she asked. "Yes. These are them." Said Rich. She stood up and held out a hand. Sora took it she said, "I'm Sera Sky, pleasure to meet you, Father."

* * *

Sera: R&R Plz 


	3. Chapter3:Sera and Rich, their pasts

**MP**: Thanks to all those who have reviwed so far. HAPPY 4-5th of july!(It's currently mid night so yeah.) I found out, not sure if it is accurate, Rich hard means Brave power and the site I looked one said Riku was a finnish form of Richard. So Rich take it away.

Rich: MP doesn't own KH characters but in a way owns me, Sera, Hikaru, and Regina.

------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

Sora Blinked. "I guess you could say Sera and I are time travelers." Said Rich. "Yeah, so you guys are hear because of Ansem." He said and they both nodded. Sera removed her hand from Sora's. She said "We need your help, Ansem may be hear and I know who who'll go after, Kairi" She said. "Why?" asked Sora. "Who means the most to you? Who saved you from being a heartless? Who is one of the princesses of heart, one of the ones to reveal the final key hole? She is. So we'll need to protect her or if she falls, he has won. He will have ridded him self of his final obstacle." Said Sera.

"So, you are my future kid?" asked Sora. "Yes. Sora or is he going by Rich? Well he's Riku's kid." Said Sera. "WE lose to him in the future?" asked Riku. "You TOLD them!" yelled Sera. "You told us too, in a way." Said Sora. "I guess I should admit it. You, Naminé, Kairi, and Riku are turned into heartless, yet he was unable to destroy your hearts or put out their lights. So he hid them. Rich and I were unable to find any of them. Come on we need to get to the girls." She said. She ran out, passed Hikaru, who followed them. They arrived at the Mayors house out of breath. Kairi, and Naminé are shock to see the older man with out a cloak and the two cast a ways awake.

"Come with us, we need your help." Said the girl. Kairi and Naminé didn't hesitate. To follow. "I'm Sera and I am from the future. My friend Sora Richard, who goes by Rich, is also from the Future. The two weathered travelers are also time travelers. Hikaru and Regina are from the past." Said Sera. "How could you tell?" he asked. "You are way to young to be from the present." She said. Regina caught up. "Ryo under stands. Though Riku disappeared 2 years ago and only came back a half year ago. He says that same about Sora and Kairi. The blonde girl came with them." She said. "The two ones the boys were carrying are from the future. Sera's Sora's and the boy's Riku's." said Hikaru.

"Oh. That explains a lot. Do they know?" she asked as they head to the island of the secret cave. "The future girl figured it out." Said Hikaru. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie saw the group. "What's going on?" asked Selphie, the boys just followed. The group went into the cave and saw the door swing open, sending, by accident, Tidus and Wakka with them. They all found them selves in traverse town. Sora looked around and it seemed as if nothing had changed. They walked around and the group heard, "Dis is weird, ya?" Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé turned around and were annoyed; Sera and the time travelers were confused. "How did they follow us?" she asked. "They must have been taken with us by accident." Said Hikaru.

"Well, Well what have we here." Said a strange duck-like voice. A human-like dog and a human like duck appeared. "Donald? Goofy?" Sora asked. "WHA!" said Donald shocked. "Guys welcome to my nightmare; AKA the future." Said Sera. "Sera, is that really Sora?" asked Donald. "Yeah because, uh, we thought you and the other Sora were on the islands when that light went out." Said Goofy. "Well we went back in time and found our back up. As well as fellow time travelers." She said. Goofy and Donald were shocked when they spotted the other time travelers. "What's wrong, why is the duck and the dog staring at us?" asked Regina.

"So you think these guys can help?" asked Donald, "Who better to get rid of Heaus, Caltorix, Altor, and Nieus." Said Sera. "But can they defeat their heartless counter parts?" asked Donald. "I hope so, we just can't let it stay this way." Said Rich

--------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------

Party pairings:

**Party 1**: Main: Sora

**Member1**: Donald, **Member 2**: Goofy

**Party 2**: Main: Sera

**Member 1**: Hikaru, **Member2**: Regina

**Party 3** Riku, Kairi, and Naminé. (None switch out.)

**Party 4**

**Main**: Rich

**Member 1: **Tidus,** Member2**: Wakka

**Party 5**: Micky, Leon, Yuffie

**Party 6**: Cloud, Areith, and Yuna

------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------

"We have to move quickly. Mickey is on the front with Leon and Yuffie. Cloud, Areith, and Yuna are searching Hallow Bastion for what they think is Neisu's heart. Heaus's heart was not on the islands, which means it belongs somewhere else. Calltorix's heart and Alor's are very hard to pin point." Said Sera. "So how will we know when we find it?" asked Sora. "It'll be surrounded by an army of heartless. Ansem may have been the reason I went back in time. But he never expected us to return so soon. Every one grab a chain." She said holding out a bunch of key chains.

"These may or may not effect the key blades Riku and Sora use but, they serve a different purpose, communication between worlds. If you need back up squeeze the chain tight. We'll be able to hear you. Only in great peril can you use these because if it's meaningless, we won't arrive in time." Said Sera. "Alright so what do we do first?" asked Sora. "You decide for your group and I'll decide for mine once we figure out then we'll say what we plan on doing and check to make sure no one else is doing it." Said Sera and the 4 parties split up for a second.

"The Key blade master is back!" said Some one spotting Sora. "I'll be that wannabe Sera brought him here. Where does she get off trying to do his job?" they said. Sera reported back first alone, Hikaru and Regina were getting information on various worlds. "We've agreed that we'll continue looking for Heaus' heart. Hikaru and Regina are trying to get reports of sudden Heartless surges." Said Sera. "So which one am I?" he asked. "Heaus." She said sadly. "Kairi?" "Nieus" "So you were searching for my heart when you went back in time?" he said. "Yes. And I know I'll find it, I just can't let him keep you prisoner." She said. "I heard towns people saying some nasty things about you." Said Sora. "I'm used to it. Ever since they heard that the soul survivor of our family was me, they blamed me, as I have. A Heartless is coming." She said her eyes widening. "How can you tell. "Oath Keeper's getting warm." She said and headed to the second district. With everyone following suit. Before them was a terrible sight. The innocent bystanders didn't have a chance when ever a giant heartless appeared. It had glowing yellow eyes, 4 spikes on it's head, wings, hands the size of man hole covers, claws that were extremely sharper, and a heartless crest on it's head.

"Heaus." She growled. Into her hands came a black handled bronze bladed Key blade. She was shocked. "I've never been able to call it forth before!" she said shocked. Rich came running in with a black bladed bronze handled version of her blade. "This must mean, we're the final hope." He said attaching Oblivion to the key blade making it change. "Indeed." She said attacking Oath Keeper. Kairi, and Naminé came up behind Riku, Donald and Goofy came and stood near Sora. Hikaru and Regina stood near Sera while Tidus and Wakka stood near Rich. "Ready or not, GET HEAUS!" yelled Sera and she led the attack. Hikaru drew a katana while Regina pulled a few pieces of a staff and put them together and began casting spells.

Sora was hesitant but when he felt no pain reverberating from his future self he began attacking. '_Why are you attacking me when giving me your heart could stop Sera's suffering_?' came a voice in Sora's head, 'Because _your heart still exists_,' he said. '_Yeah, it's yours_,' '_No Heaus, leave him alone_' came Sera's voice. She and Sora were the only ones left fighting Heaus. Less heartless were being dealt with by the rest of the group. Heaus kept swiping at the attackers every time they moved back for a new attack. Sera was his main goal but Sora was a pest to him all the same. He then laughed realizing that 2 groups of 3 were missing. 'So_, you sent Cloud and company after my heart? I'm touched_.' He said. '_No but Nieus will no long be a general_' said Sera. She had received a contact form Cloud that they had found a heart.

'_Annoying Pests! I'll see you again, Sera don't you forget, that next time your heart is mine_' he snarled. "We'll see Heaus, we'll see," she said landing from her last attack. He vanished. And the lesser vanished too. "Cloud, Pull back Heaus is on his way to protect the heart. Oh, you got it then get out of there." She said holding her key chain, shaped similarly to a poupaou fruit. "Pull back to the first district. Civilians, spread the word, pull back to the first district." She began yelling and those who had survived nodded and ran back yelling 'To the first district!' She head to the third district as the mob surged the other way. Sora followed. Soon Kairi, Naminé, Riku, and Rich were there too.

"They have, what we think is Nieus's heart. I just wished I could find Heaus's, he's just so powerful that when I get even close to finding Altor's he comes and forces me to leave that heart behind. Ansem, sure knows how to make his generals cruel." She said. "That would mean he would be down one general." Said Sora. "Yes, but Nieus was the rebellious one any way. She protected me more than I can count, claiming to want to destroy me herself. Now Ansem needs me because that dolt took my mother's heart and by default, made me one of the princesses of heart. He already re-attacked their worlds leaving them to the heartless. Now he'll need me in order to open kingdom Hearts once more and let the worlds fall into darkness. I know that's why I'm still not one of them." She said.

"But if you take out his generals, he's still there." Said Sora. "Yes but it'll be him and not them. If I destroyed Heaus that would be a no-no because that would the end for him." She said. She walked into the square in front of the fountain. She saw Cloud enter victorious with a jar with a glowing heart in it. "The final test for if it is Niues'. Said Sera and she reached in and touched the heart. It glowered and Kairi's face, a little older, shimmered into view. "We have Nieus'. This is a victory. Now lets get out of here before Heaus or Altor show up. Calltorix is busy with the front." Said Sera. They ran to the doors and not a second too late. A Dark side Heartless showed up. Sera shoved everyone in side and handed Cloud back the heart. She was alone with Dark Side.

She gripped her blade and then charged, it vanished to be replaced with a tall, slim, heartless that looked like a woman made of shadow that had yellow eyes. She halted. She squeezed her charm, "Cloud, bring the heart!" she said softly. Neius calmly waited for Cloud to enter. Sera said concentrated and yelled, "STOP" the spell worked she took the heart and rammed it into Nieus's chest. The other came in, in time to see her do that. She flipped back and said, "Good bye Nieus. May you never exist ever again," She said. Nieus shrank and became an older version of Kairi. "Sera!" she yelled and ran over and hugged the girl. "How long was I gone?" she asked. "Long enough, mother, long enough."

----------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------

MP: I'm going, fluffy! Any way R&R


	4. Chapter 4:Heaus

**MP**: Thanks for reviewingAnd sorry for the wait now here's the next chapter

Sera: MP doesn't own anytihng bu her OC's and parts of her plot

They broke apart and Her mother gasped. "Are they?" she asked. "Yes. From the past. Except Donald and Goofy that is." She said. "So your partner's alright I take it?" she asked. "Yep, cohorts in crime and partners against the heartless." She said. "So you're me?" said Kairi. "Yes." She said. "How old are you?" she asked. "35." Replied older Kairi. "She had me when she was 19." Said Sera. "19? Well that not that young." Said Kairi. "Often times, mom said dad was actually 5 because he'd act like a child some times just to try to make me laugh." Said Sera.

Everyone but Sora laughed at this. "But it usually worked." She added. "Heaus still exists, doesn't he?" asked older Kairi. (A/N I'm going to start calling her Mrs. Sky.) "He does, but we found your heart, we're sure to find his soon." Said Sera with the trade mark determination Sora had. "Well we just robbed Ansem of one of his most powerful Generals, we should celebrate." Said Sera. They group nodded and headed for the first district. They saw there was only one restaurant there. The rest were in the newly deserted second district. So it took a few of the members of the large group to get all of the food. "Mickey sends his regrets, but Calltorix is fighting harder." Said Rich.

They were sitting in an alley so no one can try to tell the new groups to back off with their raids against the heartless or any one making comments about Mrs. Sky or Kairi, plus the restaurant was over loaded. So they had more than enough reason to sit where they were. They were telling funny stories about the last couple years. "Remember when Donald thought he had found Altor's heart. He was jumping up and down until he realized he was holding a shadow heartless. He dropped it and we laughed at him and then destroyed it." Said Rich. "Remember that time when Rich was practicing magic? Goofy's fur was singed for weeks after wards." Said Sera. "Still is blackened." Said Goofy. This caused everyone to burst out laughing, everyone except Rich. A townsperson came to investigate and saw the group. Once her spotted Sera he said, "Oh it's the Key master wannabe and her crew who needed the help of the key master of the past to take down any heartless at all." "That rude!" yelled Sora. "Besides, what have you been doing, huh?" asked Riku.

"Have you rescued any one from being a heartless?" asked Sera, blank look, "Guess not. So, my comrades and I deserve to be left in peace. We all did it while you stayed hear and complained about a key master wannabe." She said. "Ya, and ya attitude stinks, man." Said Wakka. Tidus nodded. The townsperson left and the group returned to eating. Once they had finished, Sera returned the plates to the owner and paid for the food. "Well, the restaurant owner's on our side. He believes that all of us can stop Ansem once and for all." "Well, you may not remember it, but before you woke up and were shocked to find your self in castle Oblivion, you had fought your way through it and saved me from the Unknowns. You only recognized me because my memory was forgotten but not completely lost. You risked your life for me even though I messed with your memories." Said Naminé.

"Wow, that happened." Said Sora. "Yeah, I was there too." Said Riku, "Man that copy cat version of me was a pain." Said Riku. "They made a copy of you?" asked Sora. "Yeah, I guess it was to try to get you off guard." Said Riku. "Castle Oblivion is long gone. Ansem destroyed that first, on Altor's request." Said Sera. "Don't blame evil me for that." Naminé said. "She also wanted the islands destroyed but, Ansem said that that would be boring so they didn't attack them yet. Until Rich and I nearly got Heaus' heart." She said. "Uh Sera, how is it possible for 4 key blades to exist at once?" asked Rich. "Well it's simple. That poem that Sora saw when he went to defeat Ansem said one door tied by 2 keys. Obviously there are two blades at a time. Mickey's was given to Riku after he gained a stronger heart. Ours appeared, Rich, because of the fact it was needed." Said Sera.

"Hikaru, Regina why did you two traveler to their time?" asked Sera. "Well we needed to make sure that well they knew who we were and it appears they never told them. Even though I said I was from Twilight town, I lied. Regina is but I'm originally from the world those two are. I met your mother by complete accident. I was traveling on a gummi ship and I crashed first into Twilight Town then into the islands. I was in love with her but I knew I couldn't stay and I had brought Regina along and she had that problem too so we left letters to them apologizing for leaving and we left." He said. Sora said, "Why the secrets?" "To let you grow up care free. Had I known you'd be the Key master I'd have taken you with me." 'But that slide show with that picture of that castle, maybe had had taken me there once.' He thought. He also had noted Hkaru had averted his eyes in his explanation, he was hiding something.

"Ok and all but, we still need to save the other worlds." Said Riku. "So how do we split up?" asked Rich. Sera pulled out a piece of paper and wrote world names on them. She ripped it apart and then took Goofy's hat and placed the paper in there. "Leaders of each team com forward and pull a piece of paper." She said. Sora reached in first, Rich second, Riku third, Cloud fourth and her self fifth. "I guess we're going to search the Deep jungle for any of the hearts." Said Cloud getting up. "We'll seal Wonder land." Said Rich. "We'll be sealing Never land." Said Riku. "We'll be sealing Traverse Town." Said Sera. "We'll be in Atlantica." Said Sora. They groups split up and wished each other the best of luck.

**IN ****WONDER** **LAND**

"Not fair, I get stuck with the weak world." Mumbled Rich. "So you're Riku kid, Ya?" asked Wakka. "Uh-huh." They reached the Bizarre room and Trickster, in all his 2 feet of height, was there. It cast a spell and shrunk the trio down to size. "Attack it's hands!" yelled Rich. He began flipping and attacking the hands while the others assisted. Wakka had deadly aim with his blitz ball. It took awhile and a few potions later for them to take out trickster. "The key hole…" mutter Rich as he lead them up to the table. They each drank the one to get bigger. Rich saw it and pointed his key blade at the hole and they heard a familiar click.

"Locked." Said Rich. "So we going to leave now, ya?" said Wakka. "Yes. Let's get back to the High Wind." Said Rich. "Can't we look around asked Tidus. "Yes. If you wish but be careful, we may have locked the world but the heartless linger." Said Rich.

**IN THE DEEP JUNGLE **

"This place is very much like Kallica." Said Yuna. "Kallica?" asked Aerith. "It's an island of Spira. I visited it during my pilgrimage. The pilgrimage that granted me the assistance of Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, and Bahumat." She said. She sighed sadly. The man she loved had vanished soon after wards. She could have sworn she saw him but it was a year or 2 too young to be him. "Oh no." she said pointing to the heartless sea in front of them. On the other side of it was a heart. "We've got to see if that's one of the generals' hearts." Said Yuna. Cloud nodded. Aerith nodded too. They all took stances, the two spell casters standing a bit behind Cloud.

Cloud charged while the girl's cast spells. Yuna casting a healing on cloud every so often while Aerith handled the black magic zapping her enemies with lighting and burning them with fire. Cloud slashed his enemies down. They were clearing a path and made it to the other side. Then Yuna made a shocking discovery. "It's a fake heart!" She summon Valefor and he began attacking the heartless as the trio retreated. "They knew we'd still be looking for them." Said Cloud. They ran as fast as they could out of there. A screech was heard as Valefor fell. They escaped but not a second too late, they heartless had nearly had them. "Cloud to Sera, It was a fake." He said squeezing the dragon wing chain she had given him to communicate with her.

**TRAVERSE TOWN SECOND DISTRICT **

"It was a dud, dang, good work, get back here as soon as you can." She said and put the poupaou fruit shaped key chain away. She called forth her blade and ran to the gizmo shop knowing the place was infested with heartless, but she needed to reach the bell tower. And where were Hikaru and Regina? She smashed open the doors and saw several green requiems, blue rhapsodies, yellow operas, and 3 big bodies waiting for her. "So you all want to dance? Let's dance." She said and then charged, and jumped over a big body and then began attacking it. It slammed her against a wall but she ignored the pain and continued on with her attacks and took out a few of the green ones. Hikaru and Regina showed up and in the nick of time.

They helped and eventually the majority was taken care of but they didn't need to and couldn't clear the gizmo shop. She they busted out the back door. Sera began climbing up a latter followed by Hikaru and Regina. She got to the top and saw all 4 of the floating magical heartless. She began to use her magic to take out the specific types. Regina had jumped in with that while Hikaru chased after them slicing at them. Once that was done Sera saw the boards were still smashed from last time. She went inside. And began to ring the bell. It's chimes washed over all of Traverse town. The people stopped as they heard the bell. "It hasn't rang since the Key Bearer had sealed the key hole of this world." Said an older man. Some one peered into the second district. "It's that Heartless Heaus!" he yelled as he slammed the door shut.

"Wait, that meddle some Key bearer wannabe has a key blade!" said another brave soul looking through the cracks of the door. Strike raid didn't really seem to work that well on Heaus. So she tried using and air combo attack, didn't work either he just deflected her. So she gritted her teeth and then used sonic blade. Hopign she hadn't destroy Heaus. He wasn't even scratched. "DEEP FREEZE!" she yelled and he was sent flying back wards by her spell. "Magic hurts him!" she said. "STOP!" she yelled and he was frozen. His yellow eyes glaring at her. "Heaus, why do this, you are almost as powerful as Ansem yet you fight like his pet. I know you desire your heart back but I can help you regain it if you'll let me. 'You are pathetic Key bearer.' He said. "I'm not a key bearer because I'm this world's last hope. I'm _your_ last hope!" she yelled. Hikaru and Regina were stunned by Sera's words.

"We saw this but it was different. You had destroyed him." Said Regina. "So you decided to try to bring Sora here to stop me and save him self. You 2 are nearly slipping as it is but your task is finished. Regina, Hikaru you two may return to the past. I can't let you watch as I do what I have to next." She said. They nodded and gave into the spell they had used to time travel. "Heaus if you will not surrender than I will bind you." She said and began chanting. It was something that might work. From around her neck she took off the necklace Sora had once worn. She made the chain grow larger until she could slip it around Heaus's neck. She jumped and landed on his shoulder her spell still in effect along with her new spell. She put it around his neck and jumped off.

She yelled the final word, "BIND!" and seal it with one movement as Oath Keeper glowed into existence. And she did a similar movement to sealing a key hole.

She then sealed Traverse town again. She turned around and Heaus had taken on a form similar to the shadow Sora Riku had created. A townsperson had watched the whole thing. "You-you subdued Heaus!" he cried. "Yes. For now." She said and a glittering chain appeared into her hand She pulled and made Heaus walk for ward. "Why did it take that form?" asked a few others as the cautiously walked in. "I don't know, guess it was what I used to bind him." She said. They noted the necklace. "He'll not break free any time soon." She said. 'How I wish I could get my hands around your throat' he told her. 'I'm touched, death threats.' She told him. She led him into the first district to wait in the alley for the others.

**IN ATLANTICA **

"Thanks Ariel for all your help." Said Sora as the swam away from the key hole. They headed for the world exit. He saw the key shaped key chain Sera had given him glowing. He squeezed it. "Sora to Sora, wonder land is sealed. We're nearly back to Traverse town. Sera told me she has bound Heaus with magic, that is something I've got to see. How is your status?" "Key hole is sealed here too." He said. "We're at Traverse town. We'll see you there." And then His voice faded. Sora, Donald, and Goofy made it to the exit and were in the gummi ship in no time. Sora used warp drive and were there in no time.

**IN NEVER LAND **

"This is amazing!" said Kairi as she flew about. "Well can we get to that clock tower now?" asked Riku. "Yes, I'm worried about a strange feeling I have about Sera." Naminé said. They followed Peter to the tower and Riku summoned forth his key blade and sealed the tower. They headed back as soon as they could. "That world was wonderful, I wish we could come back" said Kairi. "We may be able to return." Said Riku as he piloted the gummi ship.

**IN ****TRAVERSE** **TOWN**

Once every one had arrived they looked over Heaus and were amazed. "How did you do it?" asked Naminé. "Don't know it was an impulse." She said. Heaus narrowed his yellow eyes. 'I will not be bound for long.' He said. "You don't have a choice." Said Sera. 'How I'd like to devour your heart.' He said to her. "Your words are always so sweet Heaus." She said and this made his yellow eyes become slits. "This is almost funny." Said Rich. The Heartless made a movement to attack him to be stopped by a chain. Mrs. Sky watch with wide eyes. "So how long does your spell last?" asked Kairi. "I'm not sure but it'll last for a long enough time." She said.

"It's troubling to think that you were so weak at one point." Said Rich. "Don't mention it." She growled. 'You're weak when your mad.' Said Heaus. She glared at the heartless. 'Who asked you?' she shot to the Heartless General. "So he can't harm us?" said Sora. "Or leave my sight." She added. The heartless just growled. "The mighty Heaus, reduced to a prisoner. You're a lot better at this than we thought Key bearer wannabe." Said a Townsperson. "Ah but who is the one actually fighting?" asked Rich. Heaus looked at him. 'Keep calling her that, it strengthens me.' He said to him. "He's always struggling so If you wish to cause the only heartless attack in the First district keep encouraging him." Said Sera. The Townsperson ran away.

'You are hiding something.' Said Heaus. 'I've never had anyone figure that out before, kudos to you Heartless.' She said. 'You've known where my heart had lied the whole time.' 'I have had an idea but I don't boldly go there so that Ansem may have my heart for that Key Hole.' She said. 'You are afraid' he said. 'Yes, but not of you; I still love you.'


	5. Chapter 5 How it all began

**MP**: Thanks for reviewing Myoathkeepr

**Chapter 5: How it all began**

12 years ago

"Sera wait up!" said a little boy with slivery-gold hair. "Alright Sora." She said. The little boy caught up to the brown haired girl who kept her hair very short, and It hung near her head in spikes of brown going downwards. Her eyes had an endless sapphire that twinkled care free. They walked along gathering sea shells. "Did your dad tell you anything cool recently?" asked the boy. "Another part to that story." She said. "Well what is it?" he asked. She lead him to the shade of a palm tree and she set her bag of shells down. "Alright. The boy woke up in Traverse town, and didn't really believe he was there until a dog licked him. He was shocked and worried about his home, and his two bestest friends. He got up and was confused by the Town. It was nothing like his home. Oh Hi daddy." Said Sera. A 23-year-old Sora walked over smiling. "How bout I tell it. With names of characters." He said.

The two 4-year-olds sat quietly as Sora began. "Ok, since you didn't hear the whole story I'll begin with the start. Don't spoil anything Sera." He said and the girl nodded. "Alright, there was a place much like our home called the Islands. There every day was calm peaceful and happiness was every where. There was a trio of very close friends. One was named Seiya, another Ryu, and the third Kara. Kara had moved to the Islands a few years ago and they were friends almost immediately. They were planning on leaving the island on a raft they were building. They were gathering supplies for their trip. Seiya had been having strange dreams but he ignored them. They raced and it was decided by the boys that the ship would be called the High Wind. That night a strange storm hit the island. Seiya saw Kara and Ryu's ship's were gone."

"He looked for them and went into the secret cave and saw a ghostly image of Kara. Now earlier while searching for supplies a strange man had been there. He told Seiya that the world had been connected, tied to the darkness. It had confused him then and now the strange door that never opened, flung open sending Kara right through him." "You're going o scare them." Said a 23-year-old Kairi walking up to the group. Sera and little Sora tried looking innocent. "We asked for it." Said Sera. "Really? Then I'll tell you later. Sora, your dad would prefer to tell you this story himself." She said and the little boy zipped away. "Daddy, why do you use different names? You had these adventures, didn't you?" she asked. "Yes. I know I've told you the story start to finish but reframe from telling Sora the truth. His dad wants to tell him." Said Sora.

"Alright Daddy." She said. Kairi looked at him, "The whole story?" she said. "I left out the one part that could give her night mares." He said. "Well do you think you can handle more detail about how daddy and I saved each other?" she asked and Sera nodded. "She keeps having night mares you caused 'em for once." He said because they first time he had finished the story Sera thought there were Heartless under her bed. Kairi filled Sera in on the time, though very short, of Sora being a heartless. Sera listened with unwavering attention. "So you really love each other." Said Sera.

Her parents nodded unsure of how to answer the little girl. She grabbed her bag of sea shells and handed Kairi a strangely colored one. She handed Sora one that was twisted. "I found these along the beach." She said. They smiled and took each one. They then lead the 4 year old back to their home. Later that night the tranquility was shattered in one moment. Sera and Sora were walking along near the secret cave, not really looking for it, yet wanting to find it. Sera tripped and fell into it. She looked up and saw the door a jar and she screamed. Sora, her friend wandered in past her and then did the stupidest thing he'd ever done, he opened it wider to see inside. A cloaked figure appeared and laughed when he saw the shaking Sera.

"So I'll reclaim my vessel with out much struggle this time." He said looking directly at Sora. "I'll never let you have my daddy again you meanie!" he yelled. "Riku has a son? That would make the girl with more sense than you Sora's child. I'll take her instead." Said the cloaked figure. "Hands off my child!" said an angry voice near the entrance. Sora, key blade master, was standing there angrily, key blade in hand. Sera ran over to her father and hid behind him. "We entered the cave and the door was open a crack and Sora was curious and opened it more and that guy appeared!" she said scared. Sora, Ser'as friend, ran over behind Sora as well.

"My, my Sora you have grown much since our last encounter. However I'll be taking the young girl and be leaving." Said the cloaked figure as heartless appeared around him. "You're not going to lay a finger on Sera!" he yelled. He backed out of the cave, which made the kids back out and Riku was there with the second key blade in hand. "Run you two now!" he said. The two kids were scared but when both tried to say something but was too late. The clawed heartless hands hand gone through both of the keyblade masters while they were urging the children to run. Sora's necklace fell off, right into Sera's hands. And Riku dropped the key chain Sora had given him for the battle, Oblivion. Sora, the kid, grabbed it and they ran crying Sera tripped and saw something shimmering in the sand, the fragment of a heart but she hadn't known that. She grabbed at it and it vanished with a flash of light. She and Sora kept running.

Kairi and Naminé ran over to the kids and saw the heartless. "Take me." Said Naminé. It then stabbed her through her chest and she vanished into darkness. Kairi blocked a heartless that had it's claws aimed for Sera with her self, making oath keeper fall off. Sera caught it and screamed, "MOMMMY!" Sora had to drag her along until they tripped and fell into a cave.

Leon was mad that this whole thing was happening again. There were several orphans but all of them wanting to fight leaving him to train them. He didn't mind that but the numbers were increasing every day. He was pacing in the alley where Sora had appeared the first time all those years ago. He saw two small figures laying side by side. A little girl and boy. The girl's brown-with-a-slight-tint-of-red hair looked like Sora's! The boy was riku with a blond tint to his hair as well. The girl woke up and her face seemed to be Sora's and Kairi's blended together perfectly. The boy was a Riku carbon copy with strange eyes. The girl woke up and blinked twice. "Where are we?" she asked getting off Sora. "Traverse Town." Said Leon. The girl stood up and shook the boy awake.

She whispered something and the boy nodded. "I'm Andy and he's Leo." She said. he notice her slipping something into her pockets, the boy as well. "How did you get here?" he asked when he had really wanted to say, 'why do you and your friend look like the key masters' "We don't know, shadows attacked our parents and then we ran and landed here with you standing over us." Said the girl. "Well since you aren't the first ones would you two like to know how to defend your selves?" he asked. both agreed. The other orphans (there were 10) soon started calling Sera Leona, since she trained as hard as Leon trained them, half had to quit half way through. She kept fighting till she dropped. She was still very weak, being only a child. However she and Sora would some times take training swords and fight on their own. They way they had seen Sora and Riku spar once.

3 years later

"Where are Andy and Leo?" asked Leon looking for his two best pupils. "They left to go spar some more." Said one of the other children. He saw them fighting and gasped at the way they fought. 'Sora had fought like that and so had Riku!' The two kept fighting harder and harder. Sera knocked Sora down and stood over him panting. "You think if we had been able to fight ours dads wouldn't have been taken by the heartless?" asked Sora getting up. "Maybe." She sat down and then cried for no apparent reason. "Had we not be out side walking so late at night we'd have never come across that cave. That mean man would have never turned our parents into heartless and the key bearers would still be around!" she wailed.

"You weren't the one who opened the door." Said Sora. "So you two care to tell me your real names." Said Leon. "We might as well." Said Sera seeing he had heard her cry. She wiped away her tears and said, "I'm called Sera Sky." "I'm Sora Terrtros." Said Sora. "So you, Sera, are Sora's daughter and you , Sora , are Riku's son?" asked Leon. They both nodded. Sera showed him Oath keeper. "Our parents were taken protecting us. Ansem had been after me, I don't know why." She said. "He knew that with you as his vessel Sora couldn't attack you." He said. He rubbed their heads. "But your parents didn't want you to suffer. Now you are strong enough to fight. Come with me and help me fight."

----------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

Sera R&R


	6. Chapter 6:Generals Vs Kids Rnd 1

**MP**: Next Chapter hope you enjoy! Plus **chiharu-tanaka** Thanks for the heads up. I'll format all my stories like I would if it were a real book.

Chapter 6: GeneralsVSKids round 1

Sera and Rich were very good heartless fighters. They still kept their origins unknown. Most were suspicious of the fact Leon just let them begin to fight. They weren't the best but they had potential. Sera and Sora walked around the First District with no exact goal in mind when – CRASH!

"Watch where your going!" yelled a ducks voice.

"Hyuck, uh, yeah!" It was a duck with a shirt on with a badly beaten hat and a humanoid dog with a turtle neck on and loose pants with a top hat. Sora got up first and the duck jump back squealing

"Riku!" it said.

"No." said Sera sitting up.

"Sora!" said the duck and fainted.

"Uh, How'd you get smaller there, uh, Sora?" said the dog.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am not Sora. My name is Sera. Pleasure to meet you, uh?" she said.

"Goofy. I'm Sorry, Uh, Sera, for, uh, mistaking you for ah, Sora." He said.

"Not a problem." She said standing up.

"Who's your, uh, name, there?" Goofy asked Sora.

"I'm called Sora, not Riku." He said.

"Goofy, who are they?" asked Donald getting up.

"Sera is the, uh, girl. And the boy there's called Sora." Said Goofy.

"Wher you name for our friend?" he asked.

"Y-OUCH!" said Sora as Sera hit him.

"We'll be going now." She said and dragged Sora away. She stopped and saw Donald and Goofy following. They continued and she stopped so suddenly Sora, Donald, and Goofy all ran into her. She pulled out Oathkeeper and it was glowing hot along with Sora's necklace.

"Who are you!" said Donald.

"look no time to explain fully. Lets just say you knew our dads pretty well and these two necklaces are telling me a powerful heartless is about to appear, and in the second district." Said Sera.

"Not just one, 4! We need to warn people!" said Sora and they split up Sora going to the third district and Sera to the second.

"EVERY ONE RUN !" she yelled and by now people knew she had a strange knowledge of when the heartless were coming so they all flooded the doors to the first district but not fast enough. 4 titan like heartless appeared.

'I don't need you.' Said the center one to the other 3, two willowy women like ones and one a lean tall heartless with smooth flat hair like things on it's head with the crest right on its fore head, like all of them, they vanished leaving the bulky one not bulky as much as it was big it towered above every thing. It's head had four spikes to it and sharp claws that looked like they make mince pieces of anything with one swipe.

Above all were its leering yellow eyes. They were almost the wrong shape. Almost round but not quite.

"What do you want heartless?" Sera asked.

'My how you've grown. Hard to believe it's been 3 years isn't it Sera?' said the heartless's cold harsh voice.

"Why do you taunt me, heartless?" she said.

'I have a name little weakling. I'm Heaus and it is your fault I exist!'

"Whats that supposed to mean?" she asked.

'Remember on the islands? What happened to your father because of you and your little friend? Remember how your mother sacrificed herself for you? You ever wonder what became of them? I know you do. Master Ansem knows all!'

"I'll kill you and ask Ansem my self!" she said.

'That any way to talk to your father?' she froze in mid strike.

"Y-you're lying! H-he's dead! He couldn't have survived an attack like that!" She said. another Heartless appeared. It was one of the 3 that left. It was a willowy woman with claws on her fingers and a second heartless crest on her chest right where her heart would be and it had a crown on it.

'Nieus you aren't needed!' said Heaus.

'But If you re wanting to convince the girl you'll need my talents.'

'Fine.' Huffed Heaus.

'Only the heartless of a princess of heart can do, THIS!' Nieus said and pointed to Sera and pulled to her self causing Sera to grab her chest in pain as Nieus continued.

'When I became a Heartless You became my replacement as a princess of heart since you are still pure hearted. Only you and your friend can stop us by giving us our hearts back. But chances are, with so much raw power lying untapped in you you'll kill us first.' She said and Sera fell to her knees

She barely dodged an attack from Heaus she picked up her sword and her eyes had turned icy.

'Look you made her angry Nieus.' Said Heaus right before he had Oathkeeper through his heartless crest. She jumped back and began to jump around.

'You're more annoying than what I used to be!' he snarled as he tried to attack her.

"Father like daughter. She spat venomously. She darted forward and the feinted at the last minuet and strike raided. It would have worked had he not batted her away knocking her into a lamppost. She got up and her hands glowed red.

"FIRE!" she yelled and a fire ball tore from the end of Oathkeeper.

Just as it hit him she blacked out. He vanished after taking massive damage.

In the third district Sora was faced by the remaining two.

'So kid you come to destroy your old man?' it said.

"No Ansem beat me to it heartless." Said Sora.

'Witty, isn't he Calltorix, but he is a bit dim witted.' Said the woman. She had hair that went straight up and a wand with lighting crossing it on her chest while Calltorix, the lean one, had a sword on his chest crossing a second crest. On each hand was a crest as well.

'That he is Altor. We are your parent weakling but heartless-ified. Your girlfriend is with her parents right now. If we'd never had you we'd be human and stopping ansem not his goons!'

"That won't work on me. 1 my mom told them to take her and 2 my dad said he didn't know how he'd live if something happened to me, my mom, Sora, Kairi, or Sera!" said Sora and he charge and caught Calltorix by surprise. Altor promptly hit him with stopragra.

'Kill us your parents are dead for good.' Said Altor. He fought back and zapped both of them and he sliced at Calltorix who deflected him right into Alto who burned him sending him to the ground in a heap.

He got up and his hands were sparking with lightning. He yelled zapping both, and his strength and also blacked out.

Sera had a nightmare where Sora and Kairi blamed her and she fell into a pool of darkness.

Sora had no dreams at all.

They woke up in the small house with Leon, Donald, and Goofy around them.

"You alright?" asked Leon.

"Fine." Said Sera.

"Me too." Said Sora.

"Look we heard Heaus and Nieus and Calltorix and Altor. Our sources have told us they are the 4 Heartless generals. Now we know why they are so powerful. But the townspeople heard too. More than half blame you for it. So don't expect them to treat you kindly any more." Said Leon.

"Then we'll avoid public appearances." Said Sera.

"That was 3 days ago. What were you guys fighting with?" asked Leon.

"Well we don't know. I summoned Oathkeeper and he only has Oblivion." Said Sera.

"Well we'll have to solve that too but you two need training in magic that's for sure because both of you can use it." He said. They nodded. Goofy found out never to tell a half-witch to concentrate harder or you get singed while trying to teach them Fire.

Sora found out he'd never live it down.

Sera sat alone 5 months after the battle on the roof of the tallest building in the Third district.

"What is it Sera?" asked Sora hopping up.

"Another one of those dreams and realizing what Nieus was doing. She was telling me how to save them I just know it. Some how their lights were just too strong to be put out. Maybe their hearts can be put back into them!" she said.

"Maybe but who will help us? We're no longer the two kids every one was impressed with we're now just the Keyblade master wannabes." Said Sora.

"We will!" said a cheery voice.

"Yuffie! Cloud! Yuna! Mickey! Aerith!" said Sera hugging each one. (They'd met a year ago, Donald and Goofy had been absent due to guarding the palace) Leon, Donald, and, Goofy were there too.

"We'll fight with you no matter what, right gang?" said Mickey.

"Right!" said the others.


	7. Chapter 7: Going in alone prt 1

**MP**: Thanks for reviewing myoathkeeper! Here's the disclaimer and chapter 7; Me; a pennieless, teen who has free tiem to write these things, doesn't own KH.

**Chapter 7**: **Going in alone part 1**

Sera left the group dragging Heaus along.

"Tell me how to get to Twilight town." She said as soon as she was away from Sora's earshot.

'Why?' asked the heartless.

"Just tell me!" she hissed.

'You take the warp hole no one ever takes any more because it's filled to the brim with heartless' he said.

"I won't be you will. You'll be taking me there in your ship." She said.

'You're joking.' He said.

"Not really. If no one follows me then no one else but myself will get hurt." She said.

'Your making it too easy for me to commit treachery.' He said.

"You'll still be chained." She said.

'His heart isn't there.' Said Heaus.

"I know that but a sliver of yours is." Said Sera.

She dragged him out and he had to pilot his ship and it was much faster than normal flights since they weren't attacking them.

"You'll not be able to escape." She said.

'I'd like to see how you'll stop Calltorix from freeing me.' He said.

"He's going to attack Traverse town since Kairi will soon find his heart." Said Sera.

'What about Altor?'

"You know she'll be guarding Ansem." She said.

'Too clever.' He said as she walked down the streets getting many odd stares; none of them here knew who she was so she didn't know if they'd help her or not.

"Did you enslave a heartless?" asked one.

"Yes. I'm here looking for what looks like a sliver of a heart." She said.

"I found something like that." Said a guy with a blindfold. He handed it to her and she smiled but then the ground shook. Altor had left her post.

"Ah, Her heart is here." Said Sera as her keyblade appeared.

'Release my brother!' she yelled.

'Yes release me.' Said Heaus.

"Nope." She said.

'I'll kill you.' She said.

"I don't know how to unbind him." She said. Both heartless face vaulted. She took this opportunity to follow the pulse of the paupou fruit charm that rich had given her to the heart of the town and saw above her head. She then had an idea. She yanked on Heaus's chain and it grew longer.

"You get heaus but lose Altor Ansem." She said as she broke the chain off of Heaus and used it to reach the heart. She saw Altor appear before her and she used the chain to bind her hands. She jumped and shoved the heart into Altor's chest.

"Naminé, be free." She said. And she then whipped Heaus away.

'I'll see you soon you fool.' He said.

"What ever." She said as she looked to see a 32 year old Naminé.

"Where am I? Sera? SERA!" she said and hugged Sera.

"Good to see you too Aunt Nami." She said.

"Where is she!" said Rich.

"She must have left a little after the meal." Said Mrs. Sky.

"Why?" asked Sora.

"She had to free another one." Said a voice from behind.

"MOM!" yelled Rich hugging Naminé (Who I will call Nami)

"She used an abandoned gummi ship." She said.

"So you gusy finally noticed I was gone." She said and she was tackled by Kairi, Naminé, Mrs. Sky, and Sora since Rich was hugging his mom.

"Never do that again." Said Mrs. Sky.

"Yes mom." She said.

"Where's Heaus?" asked Sora.

"He's loose." She said.

"Great." Said Rich.

"But I know where Calltorix's heart may reside." She said.

"Where?" asked Rich.

"Hallow Bastion."

"I'm going in alone." Said Rich.

"Rich don't be stupid." Said Mrs. Sky.

"If Sera can survive alone then I can too." He said.

"Rich. I had a bartering chip." She said.

"I'm still go-ing," he said as Sera hit a key point on his neck knocking him out.

"Lets get some shut eye shall we?" said Sera confusing every one.

She walked off and hopped up onto the roof.

'I can't tell them I am close to reassembling Heaus's heart. They'd get their hopes up till I tell them I have to sacrifice my own to complete it. Just 2 pieces including the one in my heart, left. There has to be one in Hallow Bastion.' She thought.

"Why does she sleep on the roof?" asked Sora as they headed to the third district to sleep in the small house.

"Well it makes her feel more at home since she slept out side a lot on the islands." Said Mrs. Sky.

"Doesn't she get lonely?" asked Kairi.

"She has enough problems already." Said Rich who revived from being out cold by his mom.

"I Hyuck, hope she's alright." Said Goofy.

"Me too." Sad Donald.

Sera waits till she knows they all have left the 3rd district.

'No on will suspect a thing.' She thought as she snuck out of Traverse town into the abandoned gummi ship and then flew it to Hallow Bastion.

'I'll restore the peace. Plus if all goes right this time will never exist.'

Rich snuck out and he knew that there'd be hell to pay but hey he had to do it.

'I'll take Sera's ship that way she'll not be able to follow me.' He thought and saw another one fly off. He caught a glimpse of the pilot. 'SERA!' he thought and flew after her.

Donald was ticked. He saw Rich sneak off. He followed him and looked up at the roof and saw Sera was missing. Both of them had snuck off! He ran back squawking madly.

"What, uh, is it Donald?" asked Goofy sleepily.

"The Chilwen! They snuck off. BAHHH!" he yelled waking every one up.

He explained again.

"What were they thinking going in alone!" said both mothers at the same time as their younger counter parts making Riku and Sora blink twice.

"There's only one thing to do. We go in after them." Said Riku.

"Alright. I'll go in with Donald and Goofy you go in with Kairi and Naminé. Can you two stay here and signal us if they come back while we're gone or tell the others where we went." Said Sora.

"Alright." They said.


	8. Chapter 8: Going in alone prt 2

**MP**: I shall now do the disclaimer; Do not own Kingdom Hearts

**Chapter 8: Going in Alone Part 2**

Sera fried several heartless ships on her way to Hallow Bastion. She picked up on a gummi ship following her.

'Sora, my Sora. Why is he following me!' She then knew no one could have heard her to follow her so he had planned something too.

"Come in Sora!" she said turning on her communications.

"Sera what are you doing?" came his voice.

"Look one we arrive you will not stop me from fulfilling what I must do. Calltorix is all yours." She said cutting off communications.

She arrived to see a lone figure, with silvery blonde hair, tanned skin, and orange eyes in her path.

"Alexander." She hissed.

**7 years ago**

_Sera and Sora were still though to be Andy and Leo. They trained with the other kids hard, thought Leon forced them to go harder knowing their real names. Alex was one of their fellow trainees. _

_"Hey Leona, want to, uh, get something to eat with me?" he asked._

_"I'd love too." She said setting her practice sword down. Sora glared at him and he smirked back._

_They walked along the third district._

_"So where were you from?" he asked._

_"The Destiny Islands." She said with out thinking._

_"The Destiny Islands! Cool have you ever met Sora?" he asked._

_"Once." She said. 'He can't know'_

_"I was from The Volcanic Peaks." He said._

_"I've never heard of them." She said._

_"Well you wouldn't have. So how come Leon lets you fight?" as they stopped out side a small restaurant called Night. _

_"He likes my fighting style and it is effective in fighting heartless." She said. 'Plus I'm the former Keyblade Master's daughter'_

_"Could you teach me?" he asked._

_"Sure." she said._

_They ate silently and as they walked back to the training area, a heartless showed up. She cursed her self for leaving her training sword behind. She pulled out Oathkeeper and held the key chain/ necklace in her hands. She tied it to her wrist and kicked down a street lamp and used it like a weapon and took out the heartless. Alex looked at her wide eyed._

_"You ok?" he asked._

_"Yep but now you see why I fight the heartless." _

_after their cover was blown_

_None of the other children would speak to Sera or Sora for lying about who they were especially Alex. He was in the second district and saw Sera and Sora sparring on the roof tops out of sight to most. He watches in interest. Then the ground rumbles and he sees Heaus appear and the few brave enough to be here run for the first district. He hides behind a corner and Sera launches into an attack at Heaus. 'She is skilled' he thinks to himself when ever Heaus spots him._

_'My masters seed approaches.' He said._

_"What are you talking about?" said Sera. Alex walked out smirking._

_"Ansem was my father." He said._

_"You said- how could you!" she said. he key blade glowing Heaus knew she was close to misfiring a Lightning attack and vanished. Round two had also gone to Sera._

_"Yes." He said. "You hurt me by lying about being his child had I know I'd have never tried to be friends with such a goodie goodie like you!" He snarled and dark energy engulfed him. He was wearing the blue outfit Riku had worn and had the dark keyblade in his hands. She growled and lunged at him, her key blade flashing._

_They clashed and Sora watched._

_"I kinda cared for you and you say if I had been completely honest you'd have treated me like I had the Bubonic plague! Well then you are now my enemy!" she said striking hardly her blade changing into a different type. No longer Oathkeeper it became a much different blade. The handles seemed to be a heart attached to the main part of the blade, which had two pieces of red metal circling it. The prongs were two hearts like a heartless crest torn in half. _

_He looked at it in shock and so did she which gave him enough time to escape._

_"I will see you before this is over." He said as he vanished into darkness._

**Present**

"You have a real blade that much is new but have you changed at all? You're still the idealistic, naïve girl from Traverse Town." He said coolly.

"Sora go on a head and face your father. You know where his heart will be. GO!" she said pulling out of her pocket a strange key chain, it was a heart that was blue with a golden crown where the lines that made the heart met. (The KH Logo heart with out Kingdom Hearts written across it.)

"Ready to see what this chain can do." She said.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Heart Breaker!" she said narrowing her eyes.

"What are you going to do with it?" he asked.

"First you'll be defeated then I shall undo what has been wrongly done and restore peace." She said as she called forth her key blade and attached Heart Breaker to it.

Sora faced off in front of Calltorix.

'I will stop you from stopping my master.' He said.

"Try and stop me!" he said and summoned his key blade and it became Oblivion.

"HAAA!" He yelled running at Calltorix then feinting left onto an ice platform that would take him to the top of the falls.

'No you don't!'

"Yes I do!" yelled Sora as he hopped onto the transport to the castle.

Alex and Sera were going at it hard and fast when the others arrived.

"What's she doing?" asked Kairi.

"Fighting that slime ball Alex." Said a voice from behind.

" LEON!"

"Look, He's Ansem's kid. He really hurt her and that keyblade is the result." Said Leon pointing to the strange keychain she was using.

"What's he using?" asked Sora.

"The new dark keyblade made of the 6 new princesses of heart. Lilo, Kidda, Esmeralda, Melody, Elizabeth, and Violet. He's after Princess number seven; Sera." Said Leon.

"We've got to help her." Said Sora.

"She won't let you. Here you come." Said Leon as Heaus appeared.

'She's here to save you in a way you've saved some on else.' He said.

'GIVE UP!' yelled Calltorix as he chased Rich(Sora) around the castle.

"NEVER!" he yelled dashing into a room. He saw it was a dead end.

'Now I've got you right where I want you.'

---------------- ---------------------

MP: I'm EEEEEEEVILLLLLLLLLLL! Cliffies annoy me as much as they annoy any one else. Review!


	9. Chapter 9:Losses on Both sides

**MP**: I shall now do the disclaimer; Do not own Kingdom Hearts. Plus Chapter 10 is Fin

**Chapter 9: Losses on both sides**

-------------------------- ----------------

Calltorix had Rich(Sora) pinned. Rich knew he only had enough henergy to manage one or two magic attacks and thought Heaus, Neius, and Alltor had weaknesses, Calltorix was almost invincible.

Sora faced off against himself and Riku stood beside him.

'You can't win. Not even your child can save you now. Not with that weak heart.' He said.

"A weak heart is stronger than no heart at all!" yelled Sora. Heaus smirked.

'That's where you're wrong. Let me show you an ability only we generals have shall I?'

Sera was using sonic blade on Alexander but he parried.

"You're going to make a lovely heartless." He said earning a growl and a thrust from Sera. "It's a compliment." He said backing up from her vortex combo.

"You realize you'd look good human." She said.

"Your hurt me with those comments." He said vanishing and appearing behind Sera and sending her flying forwards.

Kairi and Naminé watched as their future children and spouses attacked each other. But they weren't ignored for long.

"The former princess of heart and her shadow double." Said a cold voice. It was Ansem.

"Leave every one alone!" yelled Kairi.

"Why Kairi, I never knew you had a defiant streak." He said.

"Leave her alone!" came donald's yell as he walked up. Goofy was fighting along side Sora. He fired a lightning but ansem dodged.

"3 spell casters against me. Oh I'm terrified." He said. Kairi growled and saw something land next to her. It was the Lady luck key chain. She picked it up and it transformed into a blade.

'I summoned a heart blade!' she thought in shock. She then turned to Ansem.

"That's two spell casters and one warrior!"

Rich rolled under a blow from Calltorix.

'You can do better than that!' he taunted. Rich remembered his real father, something his father had told him about Ansem just before the attack.

FLASH BACK

_A 4 year old Rich(Sora) sits at the beach with Riku who had just finished telling him what had happened inhis life. _

_'Daddy what was it like being posted?' _

_'Possessed.' He laughed. 'It felt like I was in a small room while Sora was out side being attack by me. It was nightmarish. The only worse thing would have been to become a heartless. My heart was there but barely.' He said_.

END FLASH BACK

Rich rolled under another attack. 'I need to find his heart.' He reminded himself and realized he was in his dad's old room. He scurried under the bed.

'You think I cannot follow simple because I am too massive, you are wrong on that.' Calltorix sneered. Rich rolled out and began another assault on Calltorix.

Sora kept being sent flying by a strange barrier forming around Heaus. He began to shrink. The shadows darkened and soon not even Riku could tell what was going on. When it cleared in the titan size heartless's place was a black haired, gray skinned, red eyed, wearing that-skirt-outfit-riku-had-worn-while-possessed, adult form of Sora holding a corrupted looking Key blade.

It's handle appearing to dig into his hand while it seemed to be made of shadows it had several designs in the blade giving it a very demonic and sinister look.

"Shocked?" Heaus said with a voice that was a rich tenor.

"So you look like me, I'll still defeat you!" said Sora.

"So naïve." Said Heaus and he charged Sora causing the battle to resume.

Kairi and Ansem were exchanging blows while Naminé and Donald zapped other heartless or healed Kairi.

"Give it up princess. You can't win." He said.

"How many times have you lost already?" asked Kairi. This making Ansem growl and lunge at her.

"I hit a sore spot didn't I, blondie" she asked as she did a flip over the attack. This time she did get hit. She stood up panting. "Round 1 Blondie." She said and resumed attacking him.

Sera and Alex were looked in what looked like a highly complicated dance.

"Give up, you'll never win!" he yelled.

"Maybe not but I'm taking you with me!" she yelled backing up and performing a strike raid and almost hit him.

"Work on you aim." He said jumping out of the way

"Work on your banter." She snapped back. They both resumed their complex dancer like battle.

Heaus repelled both key masters and Goofy with what seemed like no effort.

"You see, I'm still you there for I know all your moves and that makes it all the easier to defeat you." He said.

"Then I'll make up new ones!" yelled Sora. Heaus laughed. He stopped when Sora preformed what looked like strike raid but wound up getting him as the blade returned to Sora's hand.

"Not so predictable now, am I?" he said. Durring this Riku had launched and attack and Heaus couldn't dodge. He was sent flying.

Rich saw his only opportunity was to look up and risk being attacked, but it was his father. So he rolled away again and looked up to see it was floating above him the whole time. He then decided to do something very stupid. He leapt up into the air and as his hands closed around it Calltorix ran him through. Then Calltorix took a turn on playing stupid hgolding the impaled Rish too close to his chest to gloat and finding his heart being restored.

He dropped Rich who felt the world growing cold and dark.

"NOOOO!" was the agonized yell he heard right before the darkness took him forever.

Sera heard the yell and almost dropped her key blade. Alex smirked and that was his last mistake ever.

Kairi and Naminé were both sent flying soon followed by Goofy. Ansem chuckled as he advanced upon them. But he was cut short by a scream from another fight. Sera had Alex impaled up the Heart Breaker.

"Oh Ansem, I've got your heart right here." She yelled. He began to go over to her as she twisted it and pushed him down with heart breaker still imbedded with in Alex.

She grabbed his Key blade and smirked as she picked it up.

"Dad, this one's for you!" she yelled. She pointed it at her chest as adult Riku emerged with Rich's body. Everything froze. Sora and Teen Riku along with Heaus were watching Sera as she was about to do the unthinkable.

"Sera no!" yelled Adult Riku.

"Don't worry. Once this is over, it'll have never happened." She said and plunged it in.

--------------- ---------

R&R& PLEASE DON'T HURT ME


	10. Chapter 10: Heart Fragments

**MP:** I know like father like son-err-daughter, Don't own anything. THIS IS NOT A SONG FIC! It only features Simple and Clean's lyrics (Copy right Utada Hikaru)I don't own the lyrics.

**Chapter 10: Heart fragments- Ending**

She twisted it and the rest happened in slow motion. The blade disintegrated into 6 lights her heart gave off several other lights and her body fell backwards becoming lights but she solidified and hit the ground and one of the shimmering lights shot towards the main hall. She called heart breaker to her and shattered her own heart making it fly back into herself; the other fragments made their way out of a pouch and towards Heaus who was paralyzed. He could move after the light show but grabbed his chest while his hair turned brown and his skin a sickly pale. He fell to his knees. His blue eyes returned last and he stood up clutching a kingdom key.

In a realm of Darkness Sera stood up and saw Rich. "Get up!" he yelled

The restored Adult Sora smirked and yelled,

"Oh Ansem, I'm Ba-ack!"

To say Ansem was livid would be the understatement of the year.

"My last general…CURSE YOU WENCH!" he yelled at the unconscious form of Sera. "No matter You will all fall!" he yelled as he glowed. The 4 able to fight grouped together.

"Younger me, we need to merge. I'm only at half strength." Said the Adult.

"Will it be permanent?" asked Sora.

"No."

"Us too." Said Riku. Once they did the adults were the only ones left holding two keyblades each. Sora held Oathkeeper and Heart Breaker. Riku held Oblivion and the Kingdom key.

"You ready to finally go away?" asked Adult Sora whose voice had the younger Sora's voice speaking along with it.

"Prepare to spend eternity in darkness!" Ansem yelled.

Ansem threw back his arms and the whole room was cloaked in darkness but something was interfering with total darkness.

"What the-?" said Riku. He heard a soft crying voice – _singing_-.

'_When you walk a-way. Y-you don't hear me say. Ple-ase, oh ba-aby, don't go…Simple and cl-lean is the w-way th-that you-re mmaking me, feel tonight it's hard to let it go..'_

Because he'd stopped for a second to hear it Ansem had begun to try and attack him and succeeded in hitting him.

Sora kept on guard as the song continued. Then he realized who was signing it.

"Sera!" he yelled and it grew stronger and less of a sob. Plus the darkness dissipated the more she sang.

'_You're giving me, Too man-y things, lately. You're all I ne-ed, oh-o-oh, you smiled a me, and said_,'

"Keep it up!" yelled Riku as he avoided Ansem's shadow guardian, which he'd resurrected while both were distracted. Riku preformed something similar to Ars archanem it. Sora sonic bladed it.

'_Baby you know I love you, but does that mean I have to meet, your father? When we are older, you'll understand what I meant when I said no. I don't think Life is quite that simple_.'

Sora and Riku both were pounding him and he summoned that double blade and was twirling it to keep both away. "Too bad Sera has a good voice. We could really use Wakka's karaoke right now." Said Riku.

"That's too much torture, even for Ansem!" Said Sora.

'_When you walk away, you don't hear me say. Please, oh ba-aby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel to night it's hard to let is go_.'

"RETURN TO DARKNESS!" yelled Ansem and both Riku and Sora rolled their eyes as they dodged the laser attacks. "Geez, don't you have any new shtick?" asked Riku?

"Fools!" he yelled breaking his soul stealer staff in half. And twirling it around and catching Sora off guard as he charge into an attack.

'_The Daily things, That keep us all busy ar-re confusing me-e. That's when you came to me and said_,'

Sera remembered all the good of her life, Her mom, her dad, her friends and Rich…….

'_Hey Sera! Sing louder, The angels in heaven can't hear you!_' came Rich's voice.

'I will for you, Sora.' She thought.

The other Sora and Riku were having a bit of trouble with Ansem until another verse rang through. It was getting even lighter, thus making Ansem loose power.

'_Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk, on water? When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so. And maybe, life is quite that simple!_'

Kairi and Naminé woke up too see a dark sphere of energy and heard a song from the depths of it. Both looked to each other and joined in.

In traverse town Mrs Territos and Sky both join in too. Making the magic in it stronger.

'_When you walk away, you don't hear me say. Please, oh ba-aby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel to night it's hard to let is go_.'

"This is ridiculus Blondie. Beaten by a girl's song!" said Riku.

"It's no song; it's a spell!" he snarled as he attacked with less and less strength,

'_Ho-old me, what ever lies beyond this mor-orning is a little later o-o-on. Regardless, of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at al-al-all. Nothing's like before._'

The bright it grew the move defined a figure to their right became. Sera. And her voice was no longer alone, amplifying a powerful spell only love can power.

'_When you walk away, you don't hear me say. Please, oh ba-aby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel to night it's hard to let is go_.'

Sora and Riku both knew the advantage would run out with the song. So they pepared for a final strike.

'_Ho-old me, what ever lies beyond this mor-orning is a little later o-o-on. Regardless, of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at al-al-all. Nothing's like before._'

Riku went in first and it seemed so slow. He landed a 3 hit combo and flipped away, his key blade leaving a golden trail behind him self.

'_Ho-old me, what ever lies beyond this mor-orning is a little later o-o-on. Regardless, of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at al-al-all. Nothing's like before._'

As Sora struck the girls sang, 'Nothings like before' and it echoed freezing time. Out of no where a strange white cloaked person appeared. The only thing you could see of her were her glittering blue eyes. The Sora's noticed they'd separated as had the Riku's

"Who are you?" asked Sora.

"I have many names. Call me Destiny." She said.

"Are you the one who controls our fate?" asked Riku, the adult.

"A 'Who' I am not, but fate I am." She said.

"Why are you here?" asked Adult Sora.

"Because something in fate's plan has gone awry and fate must fix it." She said.

"Why appear to us?" asked Riku.

"Because only you can fix it. You must go to the night before the attack on Sera and Sora and seal the heart of the Destiny Islands. Doing this will fix everything that went wrong." She said.

"And Rich?" asked Adult Riku.

"His death was an accident so that will also be reversed." She said.

"What about Sera and this world?" asked Sora.

"It shall never exist except as a bad dream to even you." She said.

The room changed sending the adult versions away. "You will have to act fast though, you can't let Sera or Sora see you." She said and they landed in the cave. Sora had his key blade out. Riku hesitated then also pointed to the door two beams of light shot out simultaneously locking the world. Then everything swirled around them until they were back to the day before they found the cast a ways, walking along the beach.

"Did it happen?" asked Sora.

"Look in your pocket." Said Riku and the communicator keychain was still there along with heart breaker.

"Hey you two bums, hurry up!" yelled Kairi.

"Should we tell them?" asked Sora.

"Nahh!" said Riku running off.

"Wait up!"

**In ThE FuTuRe**

A four year old Sera walked along the beach with Sora. They heard a locking sound and entered to see to ghostly forms vanish.

"Did you see that?" asked Sera.

"No." said Sora.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Too."

"Not"

"Not"

"Too."

"HA!"

"CHEATER!"

"BABY!"

"KNUCKLE MONKEY!"

"What kind of mean name is that?" asked Sera.

"What you are!" he yelled.

"Yucky Boy!"

"Icky girl!"

Sora and Riku, who were near by, laughed at what would become an inseparable pair, squabble over name calling.

"Should we tell them?" asked Sora.

"Nahhh!"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Fin_**

**MP**: That's all folks, but I am writing a differnet one. Here's a preview.

First paragraph of **Sky and Twilight**

_For years the legend of the Key blade master had been just that a legend. No one had ever thought it anything more than a simple tale told to get little kids to sleep. Not even Sora Sky had believed it and he believed a lot of things, like other worlds and such. Perhaps that's what made Sora different... _


End file.
